1. Statement of the Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a modular display case for collectibles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Acrylic glass boxes and wood cases resembling furniture are the traditional solutions to the problem of displaying various types of collectibles, such as model cars. Model collectible cars come in a variety of scales and typically feature metal bodies, although bodies formed of other materials are also known. In recent years, certain model cars have become available that are authentic replicas of actual vehicles. For example, in the field of auto racing such cars can be purchased with substantial detailing including authentic chassis designs and paint schemes. These types of model cars are available in a variety of styles that accurately replicate both modern and historical race cars.
One limitation faced by collectors is that the current cases for displaying collectibles are relatively uninteresting and do little to enhance the appearance of the collection. As is the case with model car collections, the display cases are merely designed to serve the purpose of preserving the collectible car and do little to resemble a racing environment. Another limitation of such conventional cases is that they come in a predetermined size which limits the number of model vehicles that can be displayed in the case.
Another disadvantage faced by collectors is that their collections tend to increase with time. As a result, the need may arise for a larger display case to house the collection. Considering that a conventional display case is not expandable, such a display case would be undesirable if the collection exceeds the case's capacity. Typical model car display cases are individually placed either side by side or stacked on top of the other. Such configurations do not give the appearance of a unified collection.
Yet, another problem with many existing designs is that they do not offer integrated lighting solutions. Similarly, many conventional display cases also do not feature integrated electrical connections. Such integrated electrical connections can be useful for the purpose of facilitating integrated lighting solutions. If each display case was to have an independent power supply source, an expanded collection could prove rather cumbersome to set up when there are numerous display cases to be illuminated.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved display case for collectibles that can easily adapt to increasing collections and that can provide an integrated, themed appearance.